1961
:Pour consulter la chronologie de production de cette année, voir Chronologie de production pré-Star Trek Evènements * Guerre Froide opposant, sur Terre, le bloc de l'Est (communiste) au bloc de l'Ouest (capitaliste). ( ) .|La période de ce conflit (non-canon) est indiqué à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} ]] * Fin du mandat de 34ème Président des Etats-Unis de Dwight D. Eisenhower. ( ) : . La première version (dessin) précisait "The 34th President served from 1953 to 1961. He was a popular leader because of his {...}". La version remasterisée présente une photographie.}} thumb|[[Mao Zedong]] * La Chine était dirigée par Mao Zedong depuis 1949. ( ) .|Sa direction de la Chine (contexte - non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * John F. Kennedy devint le 35ème Président des Etats-Unis. ( ) et dans les images scannées de la base de données de l'épisode TOS & : . La première version (dessin) précisait "The 35th President served from 1961 to 1963. At 43, he {...}". La version remasterisée présente une photographie du speech "Decision to Go to the Moon".|Il est également cité sur la plaque inaugurale de l' dans . Dans , Vic Fontaine le compare à Shakaar Edon. La navette JF Kennedy ( ) et l' ( ) sont logiquement nommés ainsi en son honneur.}} Image:John F Kennedy.jpg|Dessin de John F. Kennedy File:John F Kennedy speech.jpg|Discours de JFK John F. Kennedy with Jacqueline Kennedy, time stream.jpg|John et Jacqueline Kennedy thumb|[[Fidel Castro]] * Cuba était dirigée par Fidel Castro depuis 1959. ( ) .|Sa direction de Cuba (contexte - non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} "]] * Marc Chagall réalisa la peinture ''"Adam et Eve chassés du paradis". ( ) .|Sa date de réalisation et son auteur (non-canons) sont indiqués à titre de références chronologiques, extrapolés sur la réalité.}} * Mise en service de l' , second porte-avions de l'US Navy à porter ce nom. ( ) , bien que ces scènes soient tournées réellement à bord de l' . Un dessin du navire apparait dans le bureau du capitaine à bord de l'''Enterprise'' NX-01 dans Star Trek: Enterprise Une sculpture apparaît également dans la salle d'observation de l' dans Star Trek: The Next Generation.|Sa date de mise en service (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} ]] * Lancement de ''Vostok 1, première mission spatiale terrienne habitée, par l'URSS. Le cosmonaute Youri Gagarine devint officiellement le premier humain dans l'espace. ( ) : . Une maquette de l'avion figure également dans le bureau de l'Amiral Alexander Marcus dans le film .|Youri Gagarine est cité indirectement par le vaisseau mentionné dans et par le Yuri Gagarin Hall mentionné dans l' .|Sa date de lancement (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Lancement des sondes Ranger 1 et Ranger 2 (de type ''Ranger'' Block 1) par la NASA. ( ) .|La date de lancement (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} Image:Ranger block 1.jpg|''Ranger'' Block 1 Fichier:Programme Ranger.jpg|Plan de vol d'une sonde Ranger File:Ranger ascent sequence.jpg|Fusée Atlas-Agena transportant une sonde Ranger * Démarrage du programme Apollo par la NASA sur Terre. ( ) et dans le bar 602 Club en 2143 dans l'épisode . Visible à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité. De multiples autres images et références sont apparues dans la franchise, notamment dans : .|La date de début du programme (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Sortie de la chanson "Moon River". ( ) .|Sa date de composition (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Formulation de l'équation de Drake visant à tenter d'estimer le nombre potentiel de civilisations extraterrestres dans la galaxie avec qui les Terriens pourraient entrer en contact. ( ) , est apparue en 1996 dans .|Sa date de proposition (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Guerre du Vietnam. ( ) . En 2268, James T. Kirk faisait référence aux 'guerres de brousse' qui ont eu lieu en Asie au 20ème siècle, dans lesquelles deux superpuissances aidaient et soutenaient des nations antagonistes plus faibles dans le conflit les opposant. Une manifestation américaine anti-guerre est mentionnée en 1967 dans l'épisode .|Ce conflit (non-canon) est indiqué à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Naissance de l'américaine Laurel Clark. ( ) . Visible à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité.|Sa date de naissance - 10 mars - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Naissance de l'indienne Kalpana Chawla. ( ) . Visible à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité.|Sa date de naissance - 1er juillet - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Naissance de l'américain William Cameron McCool. ( ) . Visible à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité.|Sa date de naissance - 23 septembre - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} Références ultérieures * En 2372, Nog offrit à Jake Sisko un programme holographique de baseball, opposant l'équipe des New York Yankees de 1961 contre celle des Boston Red Sox de 1978. Le résultat du match fut de 7 pour les Yankees et 3 pour les Red Sox. ( ) * En mai 1986, le magazine ''"OMNI" a paru un numéro spécial sur le 25ème anniversaire du vol spatial habité américain.'' ( ) ---- Observations * Dans notre réalité légèrement différente de celle de ''Star Trek, les évènements réels non-canons suivants, cités dans la saga (romans, comics, ouvrages de référence, ...), se sont produits cette année-là :'' ** ''Décès de personnages réels canons : Gary Cooper, Carl Jung, Sam Rayburn, ...'' ** ''Naissance de personnages réels non-canons : ...'' ** ''Décès de personnages réels non-canons : Ty Cobb, Dashiell Hammett, ...'' ** ''Autres évènements réels non-canons :'' *** Dirigeants terriens : Jawaharlal Nehru (Premier Ministre d'Inde), Elisabeth II (Reine du Royaume-Uni), Nikita Khrouchtchev (dirigeant de l'URSS), Charles de Gaulle (Président de la République française), ... *** Découverte du lawrencium (symbole Lr, poids atomique 256 pour l'isotope le plus stable, numéro atomique 103) aux Etats-Unis. ("Star Fleet Medical Reference Manual" p. 18) *** Mission '' menée par Alan Shepard dans le cadre du programme Mercury.'' ("Star Trek Encyclopedia" 3ème éd. p. 235 ; ) *** La [[capsule Mercury|capsule ''Mercury]] Freedom 7 et Alan Shepard furent récupérés par le porte-avions américain .'' ("Star Trek Encyclopedia" 3ème éd. p. 235 ; ) *** Construction du . ("The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1" ; ) Liens externes * * cs:1961 de:1961 en:1961 es:1961 it:1961 nl:1961 sv:1961 Category:Chronologie